Fionna is the Problem
by Tazmaster
Summary: Fionna is torn apart because of her love life. Fiolee, Fionna, Fionna/Gumball.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please do not hate on this story, faves and reviews are SO welcomed. :)**

"Fionna is such a BRAT!" Ice queen screamed. "She stands in the way of me and Prince Gumball!" "I don't understand why he doesn't like me!" Her eyes suddenly got big. "That's it!" "If she's out of the way there will be no stopping me and Gumball!" "Yes, of course!" She said smiling to herself. "And if this doesn't work I'll just take some other princes too!" She cackled. "I'll be back!" She flew out of her ice mountain and headed for the tree house. She hid under a window quietly. "I don't know Cake," "PG, Marshall, and FP said they liked me," "It's all so confusing…" Fionna whimpered. "Girl, just think about it," "Which one do you like best?" Cake explained. Anger boiled inside of Ice Queen. "She has all of them eating out of the palm of her hand!" She screamed. "Did you hear that?" Cake asked. "What?" Fionna asked. Cake's ears twitched. "Hmm…" "YOU WILL NOT GET MY GUMBALL!" Ice Queen said as she rammed through the window and grabbed Fionna. "Cake!" Fionna yelled. "Don't worry baby girl, Cakes coming!" Cake said launching her stretchy arms at Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen!" Fionna shouted. "What's your deal?!" "MY DEAL IS THAT YOU GET ALL THE GUYS!" Ice Queen shouted dodging one of Cakes arms. "ICE QUEEN LET FIONNA GO!" Cake screamed jumping on Ice Queen's dress. Ice Queen turned around struggling to hold Fionna's squirming body. She shot an ice blast at Cake, making Cake's body turn into an ice cube. As Cake's body fell to the hard ground below, Fionna thrashed around more and more. When they reached her mountain, Ice Queen threw her into an ice cage fast. Fionna rattled the bars like a baby in a crib. "Farewell Fionna!" Ice Queen shouted as she flew out of the mountain, leaving Fionna all alone. Fionna sighed. "Nothing is easy in the Land of Aaa…" she whispered holding her head.

Ice Queen hurried to the Candy Kingdom. This time she was going to get her Gumball… this time. She flew through Prince Gumball's window quietly. He wasn't there. "DANG IT!" Ice Queen yelled. She flew over to the swamp. She headed for the little house in the middle of the swamp. She looked through the window. Marshall Lee was practicing his bass. She smiled. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute. Marshall Lee opened the door slowly. "Uh…" He muttered. "I have Fionna," Ice Queen told him. His eyes boiled with anger. "WHERE!?" He yelled at her so loudly she jumped. "Over at my mountain," She said smiling. He shot off into the distance leaving Ice Queen alone in front of his house. "Rude," She whispered.

Fionna waited, banged her head, thought about life, thought of Marshall Lee, though of Prince Gumball, and thought of Flame Prince too. She dozed off until a little tap on the bars woke her up. She looked up. Marshall Lee smiled. She felt weird. "Vampire kick!" He said kicking at the ice bars. The bars cracked a little, but didn't break. Fionna just sighed. "I'm stuck in this cage," She said, face motionless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: LAST CHAPTER PERSON WHO IS FOLLOWING AND FUTURE VIEWERS.**

"I will get you out!" He said banging on the bars. His eyes got big with an idea. "Flame Prince can help us!" He said. "NO!" Fionna said running up to the cage bars. "He will die here!" "It's too cold!" She yelled. "He's the only one that can get you out of this cage Fionna," Marshall said softly. "I don't care," Fionna said tears trickling down her cheeks. Marshall hated when she cried. It made him feel bad. "Then…" He whispered. "I don't know what to do then Fionna," He admitted.

"Go find Cake, she can bash the bars," She whispered. "She's frozen somewhere near the tree house," "I can't leave you here or she'll come back," He protested. "Go!" Fionna demanded. Marshall flew out of the mountain. He searched around the tree house until he found Cake's frozen body. "He picked Cake up and went to the Fire Kingdom. Cake quickly melted and started to claw Marshall Lee. "CAKE, STOP!" He shouted. She stopped and realized she was clawing him. "Oh, sorry Marsh," Cake said blushing. "What's going on?" Flame Prince asked suddenly, causing the cat to jump. "Uh…" Marshall muttered. "Ice Queen has Fionna, and I was getting Cake so she could smash the bars of the cage," He explained. Flame Prince's eyes went fiery. "Where is she!?" He demanded.

"In the mountain," "I'm going with you," Flame Prince said. "No you aren't," Marshall said eyeballing him. "Yes I am!" Flame Prince protested. He flew out of the Fire Kingdom and into the forest, leaving behind ashes of what used to be plants. Marshall sighed. He hurried over to the mountain, hoping he beat FP. "NO!" Marshall's eyes shot open. "Fionna!" He said diving into the opening of the mountain with Cake. He heard a laugh and then was struck with a blast of ice, which sent him flying into a wall and causing him to black out. Cake flew backward with him.

Fionna looked at the motionless bodies on the ground. Salty, hot tears fell down her face. She had caused all of this. All of it. She sat in the ice cage, shriveled, finally beaten by Ice Queen. Ice Queen threw Marshall, Cake, and Flame Prince into the cage with her, as quickly as possible. Fionna got up quickly and ran to their bodies. She cupped Flame Prince's cold face. "Oh why did you come?" Fionna whispered to him, fighting back tears. She gently left his body and moved to Marshall. He felt colder than before.

Since he was a vampire, he was as cold as death. But she didn't think it was possible for him to be even colder. She started crying harder. Fionna hugged both of them and sat back in the corner. She had to decide. "Why is it so difficult?!" She shouted. Fionna got up again to see Cake's face. Cake's face was motionless and blank. Fionna look out of the entrance. It was night time. She buried herself between the bodies and cried herself to sleep.

Flame Prince moaned and rolled over to his right. He opened his eyes slowly. He was weak and was soon to burn out. He looked to his left. Flame Prince saw Fionna's shriveled cold body next to Marshall's body. She was sleeping. Flame Prince stood up and picked her up. She was as cold as ice. He sat in the corner of the cage grasping her body like she was the last thing on earth. But it was true; she was all he ever wanted in life after Cake came to the lantern. Flame Prince gently kissed her on her forehead and waited for her to wake up. He laid his head on the icy walls. Then Flame Prince set her body down and with the last of his flames, melted the cage bars down. "Goodbye Fionna," He said before falling onto the hard icy floor.

Marshall woke up, got up immediately and looked around. He saw Flame Prince on the floor, Cake next to him, Fionna in the corner, and the bars melted. They were all free. Marshall ran over to Fionna and shook her till her eyes opened. "What?" She mumbled.

"We're free!" He said helping her up. "Flame Prince!" Fionna said running towards Flame Prince's lifeless body. "No!" She said crying. Marshall put his arm around her. "I'm sorry," Fionna whispered. "For what?" Marshall asked. "I caused all of this; I got caught by Ice Queen and…" Her voice trailed off. "You did nothing," He stated. He looked into her eyes; they were glossy from her tears.

Marshall hugged her tightly. Fionna cried on his chest, she wasn't surprised that there was no heartbeat. He looked at Cake, she was getting up. "Cake, come over here," He said motioning her to come over. Cake trotted over and made her arms into a blanket. If Fionna wasn't crying right now, Marshall would have enjoyed this. They sat there for a long time until the sun was starting to rise.

Fionna pulled apart from Marshall. "We have to go," She stated. Cake transformed back into a cat. Then she turned one of her arms into a compartment and put Flame Prince into it. Then she headed out of the cage, followed by Marshall and Fionna. Cake let them get on, then she plopped Flame Prince's body on her back. They rode in silence. They headed to the Candy Kingdom, hoping Prince Gumball was there to help. "Gumball!" Marshall shouted from Cake's back. "WHAT!" Gumball shouted from the window. "CAN YOU HELP US?" Fionna yelled. "YES, JUST A MINUTE!" Gumball yelled back. He ran down the steps and opened the castle doors. "What happened to FP?" He asked.

"He saved us," Fionna whispered. "Can you make an elixir or something to bring him back?" She asked. "I'm not sure," Gumball said. "We might have to go to the library," Marshall stated. Gumball climbed onto Cake's back and the headed off to the library. "Turtle Prince, do you have a book about fire elementals?" Gumball asked. "Yes, I do actually," Turtle Prince said reaching under his desk and grabbing a thick dusty book. "Thanks," Fionna said reaching for the dusty book. Gumball took the book and skimmed the pages for something useful. "I got it!" He announced. "It says that if a fire elemental is weakened only by ice, they can still be brought back!" "How?" Fionna insisted.

"Uh…" Prince Gumball muttered. He quickly shut the book. "PG!" Fionna said grabbing the book out of his hands. She flipped around in the book and found the right page. Her eyes got wide and she put the book down. Marshall grabbed the book and read what was on the page. "I'm going to do it guys," Fionna said. "If it doesn't work…" She got up and walked out of the library. Marshall and PG just stayed there.

Fionna climbed on top of Cake and sat next to Flame Prince's body. She pressed her lips against his cold lips for a slight second. Fionna waited. When she was about to give up, Flame Prince started to glow brightly. He started shaking and getting hotter to the touch. Fionna backed away and watched in fascination. Flame Prince's hair started igniting and moving like dancers. Cake yelped and careful set Flame Prince on the ground. She shrunk back to her regular size and walked into the library.

"What happened while I was gone?" Flame Prince asked. She grabbed a rock and held it up to his face. "Nothing," She said smiling.


End file.
